


---

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [84]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Ink takes Error on a ride
Relationships: Ink/Error
Series: tales of the unexpected [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	---

Error bit back a scream, refused to let Ink have the joy of making him scream like a woman. Instead, he clung on tighter around the soulless creature’s centre, begging inwardly, that his mad ride would be over soon.   
  
  
The black skeleton gasps loudly and held on tighter when Ink suddenly pushes forward- making Error who was plastered to his back, moan as his sockets flicker through many ERROR signs. 

  
The moment passes and through the static, he could make out Ink’s laughter.

  
  
Error tries to find his voice but it seemed to be offline for the moment... which was fine, it might that he could not scream as he feared... or perhaps he already had?  
  
Ink shouts something over his shoulder, grinning boldly. His ever-changing eyelights focus on Error and for the first time, he sees the true discomfort the destroyer was in.

  
  
Instead of taking pity on the poor soul, the artist’s grin widens. Then with a pint her push he forces his broom/brush to fly higher into the sky, like a witch on her broomstick.

  
  
Ink was rewarded with a glitchy cry. Error places his skull in between Ink’s shoulder blades. 

  
  
Ink could not reach his paints when he was flying with his brush. He wonders which one he would have picked if he could have in this situation. Which emotion would he liked to have toyed with at Error’s terror...

  
  
Ink shook his skull. That did not matter right now, he and Error need to be somewhere and fast and in this world when teleportation or shortcuts were not possible, flying on his brush was the best choice of action.   
  
Ink takes a sharp turn downwards, causing Error to lean into his form further. The glitch moans out in horror and mumbles a few choice words, making the other laugh. 


End file.
